The Suburban Knights Who Boldly Flee
by KTKomedy2813
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, this is a combo parody that's so big, that the full description can't fit it. But I can say it's a parody of Suburban Knights and To Boldly Flee. Read and review. No flaming!
1. It Begins

KT: Well, Part 1 of To Boldly Flee just came out. I've watched it. You've watched it. It just came out on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. I think I know what that means. (pause) That's right. I'm doing a combo fanfic on this and Suburban Knights. (crickets chirping) What?

* * *

CHAPTER 1  
IT BEGINS

**THE  
KTKomedy2813  
PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTIONS FILMS MOVIES  
INC LTD LLC GMBH COMPANY  
**Presents

In Association With  
**YOUR MAMA**

A  
**CREATOONITY STUDIOS  
**Production

A Fanfic Inspired by  
**DOUG WALKER & ROB WALKER**

On a highway in the middle of nowhere, a lone car drove along it. The driver of the car was bobbing his head to some rock music. To save time and get to the point, this driver was Bobby Zimmerman from A Goofy Movie. He soon noticed, however, someone standing on the grass by the road and decided to be helpful by stopping the car in front of him. He couldn't see the man's face, but he did notice that he was wearing a brown hat and trenchcoat and carrying a staff.

Once Bobby stopped the car, he opened the window and said, "Hey, pal, ya need a lift?"

The mysterious figure walked up to the car and looked at its inside, then asked in a woman's voice (so really, the mysterious man was actually a woman) as if in disgust, "In this?"

"Yeah. Unless you can pull a fighter jet out of your hat," Bobby joked, laughed a bit, then said, "Because that'd be awesome."

The figure sighed in frustration before she opened the passenger door, got in and closed it. She then turned to the driver who was looking at her outfit.

"I really dig your get-up, dude," Bobby said complementing her, "It's very "Dick Tracy"... directed by Robert Rodriguez. You ever see his movies?" He waited for the figure he just met to answer but she didn't reply. He then said, "That's great. So where you heading?"

The figure turned to face the road. "Toonfield."

"Toonfield, the animated city!" said Bobby happily, "That shouldn't be too far out of the way." He then pulled out a GPS. "Let me just program this into my GPS. Try to get this bloody thing to work." He started to fiddle with the GPS. "Hah according to this it should be 2000 miles- No, that can't be right. Let me just fix this. No I don't want to go to Volcano Lake. You know my mom said only so many times a man can drive into a lake of lava. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me **13** times, shame on M. Night Spoxtokanotz." As Bobby talked while trying to get the GPS to work, the figure took the time to look around the car and notice gadgets like the Nintendo 3DS and the iPhone. Bobby then said, "Awesome I think I got it," and turned to the figure. "So what part of Toonfield you going to?"

The figure turned and looked at the GPS and then asked, "You using that?"

Bobby looked at the GPS then looked back, saying, "Er... yeah."

The figure paused for a moment before saying, "Don't use that"

"Why not?"

"Just... don't."

"But I get everywhere with this thing. I'll be lost if I didn't have this."

"It's bad enough you have to imprison yourself in this technological deathtrap. But now you sacrifice your own sense of direction? Your intuition? Your own means of travel is determined by wires and electric highways, circuits to destruction. You make no decisions for yourself. You hand everything to these mechanical wonders and for all there digital precipitation you become no smarter for it. You enter this world empty and you will leave this world... empty."

Bobby was now completely confused. "Dude, did I say something wrong or-?"

"What do you think of the 21st Century, Mr...?" The figure said and waited for the driver to give her his name.

"Bobby Zimmerman."

"Bobby Zimmerman. What do you think of the 21st Century... Bobby Zimmerman?"

"Well it's alright. I mean the only problem I have is Uwe Boll and these studios not putting any effort into bringing what was nostalgic to the modern world, but I think it's pretty solid aside from that."

"You enjoy it?"

"Yeah."

"Would you swear by it?"

"Sure."

"Would you give up everything you own for it?"

Bobby, confused by this question, said, "That doesn't make sense. Everything I own is in the 21st Century."

"No. It isn't. There is one other thing you own that the 21st Century hasn't given you, and it can be taken away. Very, very easily. Do you want it taken away... Bobby Zimmerman?"

Bobby first looked confused at the figure, then suddenly went into a terrified-screaming frenzy, before running out of the car and the opposite direction of where his car was going. The figure exited the car after a pause and walked away from it. She stopped a distance away and turned to it, and then the car suddenly exploded.

**The  
****SURBURBAN KNIGHTS  
****Who Boldly Flee**

Starring  
**WILL ARNETT - ****HANK AZARIA - ****BROCK BAKER - ****ERIC BALFOUR - ****ASHLEIGH BALL - SUSAN BLAKESLEE - ****KWESI BOAKYE - ****ALEX BORSTEIN  
****STEVE CARRELL - ****NANCY CARTWRIGHT - ****DAN CASTENELLETA - ****CLAIRE CORLETT - ****MICHELLE CREBER - ****DAVID CROSS - ****SEAN CULLEN  
****JOHN DE LANCIE - ****JOHNNY DEPP - ****JOHN DIMAGGIO - ****CORY DORAN - ****WILL FERRELL - ****BRIAN FROUD - ****TERESA GALLAGHER  
****TABITHA ST. GERMAIN - ****LOGAN GROVE - ****JOHNNY HARDWICK - ****MIKE HENRY - ****DWAYNE HILL - ****MIKE JUDGE - JULIE KAVNER  
****ANDREA LIBMAN - ****SETH MACFARLANE - ****BILL NIGHY - ****DARAN NORRIS - NICOLE OLIVER - TREY PARKER - ****MADELINE PETERS - ****STEPHEN ROOT  
****DAN RUSSELL - ****KATEY SEGAL - ****HARRY SHEARER - ****YEARDLEY SMITH - ****MATT STONE - ****TARA STRONG - ****SCOTTIE THOMPSON - ****DOUG WALKER  
****PATRICK WARBURTON - ****FRANK WELKER - ****BILLY WEST**

With  
**NAVEEN ANDREWS - ****RUSSELL BRAND - ****ALBERT BROOKS  
****TINA FEY - BOBBY LEE  
****ROSE MCGOWAN - ****FREDDY RODRIGUEZ - ****BRUCE WILLIS**

And  
**HELENA BONHAM CARTER**

Music by  
**DARIUS CHATFIELD**

Edited by  
**DOUG CARTER  
****ROB CARTER  
**  
Produced by  
**STEVE MARCOWSKI  
NIVLAK EDWARDS  
KEVIN JOHNSON**

Written and Directed by  
**KTKomedy2813**

At a parking lot near a sattelite dish in Metrocity, an ape seems to be resting in midair. This ape was actually a fish in a dome that functions on a robotic ape machine which allowed the fish to control it somehow. He was named Minion, the sidekick of local hero Megamind. He was resting for a bit, when he started hearing a beat that sounded like a heart beating as performed by John Carpenter. Minion woke up and sat up, looking at the sattelite dish and hearing the beating heart sound. He soon got out his laptop, which had pink fur covering on its outside, and opened it, checking out what the signal was giving him. Shocked, he closed the laptop, got into the invisible car he was resting on and zoomed off to Megamind's headquarters, as he had to tell his friend/partner the news.

Meanwhile, over in Toonfield, a man woke up in his bed from shock. The man was a fat guy with brown hair, green pants and a belt. Peter Griffin was the man's name. He got up, getting dressed with glasses, shoes and a white button-up shirt, and narrated out loud, "Griffin's Log, Stardate: Um... Tuesday. It's been around five months since the North Pole adventure the kids said they had with the pony visitors. Their adventure was successfully completed... and yet, I feel an unease. After their adventure, everybody returned to their normal lives, and for them, life goes on. But for me, something is amiss." As he walked downstairs, he went into the kitchen to have breakfast with his wife, Lois Griffin, who had orange hair, blue earrings, dark-purple shoes, gray/brown pants and a blue-green button-up shirt, while their kids Meg, Chris and Stewie were at school and Brian was at work (he's working as a theater patron in this fanfic), and continued, "But right now, I had my mind on something else. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I looked with a grimace at the questionable meal Lois had placed in front of me. Of course, I'd never tell her how disgusted I was with her cooking, particularly her cooking of breakfast, but... somehow I think she knew. Lois had always been full of energy and life, but lately I had begin to grow more aware of her aging. The bright, exuberant eyes that I had fallen in love with were now beginning to grow dull and listless with the long fatigue of a weary li-" Lois suddenly punched him out cold, due to his narrating so much that he went into detail about his opinions about Lois too much, then walked out of the kitchen in a rage.

Hours later, it was night, and inside the kitchen, it was quiet, until...

"I awoke several hours later in a daze."

Suddenly, Peter's phone rang, and the tune playing was Surfin' Bird. Peter quickly got the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"HE-HEY, PETER!" The voice from the other line said. The voice came from a friend of his, Gru, who sported a black jacket and pants, a gray sweater underneath the jacket and a striped scarf, "How's my four-eyed Surfin' Bird fan doing?"

Peter sighed, "Not good. I started narrating, and Lois punched me when I narrated too much about her breakfast."

"Ooh, that always gets to her, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. But at least it explains why you weren't at the bowling game earlier tonight."

"What?"

On the other line, Gru was holding a giant golden trophy shaped like a bowling ball and laughed, "Yeah, it turns out the other team we were supposed to compete with us tonight called in sick, so we won by default. Pretty hard to believe, right?"

Peter paused. He then said, "Gru... have you ever... felt like... you know... there was something coming that was worse than what happened before?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Well, because-"

However, before Peter could explain, Gru heard the doorbell ring at his house.

"What was that?" Peter asked, having heard that as well.

Gru paused, then answered, "I'm gonna have to call ya back," before hanging up and heading to the front door. He opened the door, and at the door was a police officer.

His name was Chief Clancy Wiggum, who wore had blue hair and wore a typical police uniform. He asked, "Gru?"

"Yes," Gru answered.

"You're under house arrest."

"What? Under what charges?"

Meanwhile, in Washington DC...

...a court session was being held at the supreme court, where two people were visiting so one of them could express his wants. The sane one has a human stick figure wearing a lawyer uniform and sported yellow sun-like hair and sunglasses, and was named Billy Bob. His boss was a television with arms on a single wheel holding a stick carrying the television. The television was called Wheelscreen, the incompotent leader of his "kingdom", Canadia.

"**TERRORISM! MURDER! And... A COMPLETE DISRESPECT FOR ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT FILMMAKING!**" Wheelscreen declared thunderously to the judge, Judge Judy, who was confused by this, "These are the crimes of the Toonfield citizen known as Gru, and I will not rest until he faces the cruel hand of **JUSTICE!**"

Judge Judy paused for a moment, dumbfounded, then asked, "WHO are you?"

Wheelscreen groaned annoyedly, "I am Wheelscreen, emperor of the rising ruthless kingdom of Canadia, and I'm here to prove that Gru is nothing but a renegade and terrorist! Tell the projectionist to roll the footage, Jimmy Jack!"

Billy Bob looked at Wheelscreen and said, "Okay, first of all, my name is Billy Bob. Secondly, you're closer to the guy standing right next to the projector. Why don't you just tell him yourself?"

Wheelscreen turned to his assistant and says, "Shut up and get the footage rolling."

Billy Bob sighed in annoyance and signaled the projectionist to start the footage, mainly comprising of Gru.

"Not only is he responsible for nearly getting away with the stealing of the moon, but he has also invaded a condo in Los Angeles, popped a random kid's balloon on his walk to a coffee and donut cafe, AND appeared in Universal Pictures' Despicable Me, which got more praise and money than the cinematic animated masterpiece of 2010, 'Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back'!" The footage ended, but Wheelscreen continued, "I demand the execution of Gru! I demand justice!"

"Right," Judge Judy said dully, then added, "Mr. Bill Screams-"

"**WHEELSCREEN!**"

"Shut up. ...from what I understand, 'Space Chimps 2' was released as a Direct-to-DVD film with a very lackluster 3D version that even 'Clash of the Titans' would laugh at, and not only that, it has received a very rare 0% on Rotten Tomatoes."

"I demand justice!" Wheelscreen roared, "These cartoon celebrities CLEARLY have too much power!"

"It's a moot point anyway. The judiciary commitee has already voted. When they pass the UMWA bill-"

Wheelscreen and Billy Bob asked confused, "UMWA?"

"Useless, Money-Wasting Act. ...cartoon celebrities like Gru won't even be in business anymore."

"Then Gru goes unpunished?" Wheelscreen asked.

"Gru alone will be charged with 28,432,864,384,543,689,435 violations of the government regulations."

"Government regula- **THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!**" Wheelscreen stood up, pulled out a frying pan and smashed a glass of water with it. He then pointed it to Judge Judy and declared, "Remember this well, stupid meatbag: There will be no peace between Canadia and America as long as Gru and anyone affiliated with him still live. I vow that I will **FAAAA-**"

Suddenly, a commercial appeared for a Motorball rally. I suggest imagining a commercial to the following dialogue.

EPIC AD ANNOUNCER: "This Memorial Day weekend, prepare to get **APOCALYPTIC-INATED! **As Acme-Mart, DerpyMail and Your Mama proudly present **"SUPER HAPPY FUN FUN MOTORBALL DEMOLITION DERBY OF DEATH!"** At the Ravioli Can! Featuring all your favorite Motorballists: **Satan's Blades, CrotchSmasher, Princess Twinkletoes**! And don't miss the 28TH Annual Barbecue Pizza Sandwich and Breakfast Taco Cook-Off! Tickets are just **$10!** The first 700 people at the gate get 41 coolers of Insanity Cola and its affiliated soda byproducts and 25 buckets of Lester's Chicken. The first 250 people get a suite in the stadium, where they get to see the action **IN SPINE-SMASHING 3D!** And the first person who buys a ticket to this event gets to be guest commentator on the half-time show: supermodels Helga Headtearer and Vanessa Chompsyoureyesout-whileherteeth-arecoatedinacid fighting each other in a mix of cherry-flavored Jell-O and chocolate Pudding Mix with chainsaws **HOVERING OVER A GIANT CRATER OF LAVA! **Tickets available on Ticketbooth, Krusty Burger, 4/12 and that strange guy who always shows up on game day to sell you tickets he stole from the company who makes the tickets you purchase to get into the stadium to watch the game! **SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAY!** This Memorial Day weekend, **BE HERE OR DIE!"**

NOT-SO-EPIC AD ANNOUNCER: "For those of you who are going to watch this on TV, Next Sunday at 9:00 PM Eastern/6:00 Pacific, only on KTV."

Back at the courtroom, Wheelscreen stuttered then said, "Di- Did you just place a commercial over my dramatic speech?"

"Cutbacks," Judge Judy said, "Government sometimes gets extra money for advertisements." She looked at the camera, holding a Subway sign, and smiled.

"Well, how many times is THAT gonna ha-"

Another commercial pops up on a TV interrupting Wheelscreen once again, this time a commercial for...

AD ANNOUNCER: "This question is brought to you by The Misery, Inc. Catalogue. Remember, the catalogue is free, but the products mentioned are INTENSELY overpriced."

...that.

The TV was then turned off by a banker. The banker wore a business and had black hair shaped like the devil's horns. He was named Mr. Perkins, and he was sitting next to his newly-hired assistant, Tommy Wiseau, who starred in, wrote, produced and directed the critically-and-commercially-loathed film "The Room."

"This is an abomination," Mr. Perkins said, "These cartoon celebrities are nothing but lousily-talentless snowball makers."

Wiseau agreed, "Yes, sir."

"People think they're watching actual cartoons. So they go over to their computers and write their lazily-prepared fanfics with these characters mocking multiple movies of many genres with pop cultural references and ripping off other movies in their joke-making."

"Uh, Mr. Perkins, sir, I hear that people are thinking you're overreacting to this. Some are asking if there's a need for UMWA. I mean, you're a sponser of UMWA, as we all know, but a lot of people don't see cartoon celebrities as a threat to normal life, huh?"

"Those characters are posing a threat to freedom, and destroying our way of how we see storytelling on the internet, as well as becoming more liked than the movies that have more hard work put into them. I mean, what about Vanguard Animation's work? There could be no more Space Chimps films."

"Well, to be fair, nobody actually considers them good films. In fact-"

"INCONCIEVABLE! Low-quality animation is the lord of high-art entertainment."

"You told John H. Williams that?"

"I hired him to form Vanguard myself." Perkins paused, then continued, "Find this Wheelscreen fellow. He may be of some use to us."

"Okie-dokie," Wiseau said, getting up.

"But first... draft some anti-cartoon policies."

"Okie-dokie." Wiseau started to leave, then stopped halfway towards the door. "Oh, hai, door." Wiseau paused... then leaped at the door, breaking it by accident.

* * *

KT: And that was Chapter 1 of my SK/TBF parody. Not as much as I wanted to, but as the chapter name suggests, it's only the beginning.


	2. It Still Begins

(crickets chirping as an empty room without KT but with a note he left is seen)

* * *

CHAPTER 2  
IT STILL BEGINS

The next day, back at Metrocity, Megamind, the superhero friend of Minion's mentioned earlier in the last chapter, and Minion ran over to the supercomputer and plugged Minion's fuzzy laptop in. Megamind was a humanoid alien with a giant head and blue eyes, as well as a black goatee and eyebrows, and a black spandex suit with a cape and blue mark on the chest and shoulder pads with spikes on them.

"Emergency meeting, everybody!" Megamind said, logging onto the supercomputer, "And will somebody wake up Farnsworth?"

One of the screens that came up on the supercomputer was at the Planet Express building, where it was not Farnsworth at the computer station, but in fact Bender, the robot from Futurama, who was snoozing there because he was too lazy to leave the chair, which he decided was very comfy. Having woken up just now, Bender was rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, everyone, this is an emergency meeting of the Internet Space Research Commitee," said Minion, "Roll call."

"Professor John Frink, present," Frink said, sporting glasses, brown combed hair, pink pants, a green unbuttoned shirt and a white shirt underneath.

A kid with an orange hoodie and pants said, albeit muffled, "Kenny McCormick, present."

"Professor Hubert Farnsworth?" Minion asked.

"Out for a while," Bender yawned, "but I'm ready to kill you."

Megamind declared, "Then let this meeting commence! Kung-Fu Barricuda Nukefire!"

"Nukefire!" exclaimed Frink.

"Nukefire!" exclaimed Kenny.

Bender, bored, said, "Yeah, what those dumbasses said."

Megamind then said, "Okay, since we started this research commitee through Skype, we have had ONE goal in our minds."

Suddenly, Farnsworth zoomed in at Planet Express, sporting a labcoat, blue shirt, gray pants, pink slippers and a pair of glasses, and said, "To get rich!"

"No! To boldly find what no person has found before! And hey, Farnsworth, you made it."

"And get rich off it."

"And for all the time we spent, day after day, what have we found?"

"Rocks," answered Farnsworth and Frink.

Kenny said, "A crapload of rocks."

"Then there was that one thing that you thought was a UFO-" Minion started...

...before being interrupted by a cigar-lighting Bender, who said, "...but that was a rock."

"Regardless," Megamind said, "I think we should all take a listen at what me and Minion heard yesterday morning." He pushed a button on the laptop, and the beat played on the supercomputer. Everyone, even Bender, looked at their screens, concerned.

Soon, Farnsworth, Kenny and Frink started typing for a reading, as Frink said, "Alright, I am running a scan."

"Lemme see if I can get my mini-sattelite to get a lock on it," commented Farnsworth.

"Uh, all preliminary scans check out. This is legit."

"Listen to the pulses on that thing," said Kenny.

Minion added, "The gravitational pull has to be stupendous!"

Megamind said, "Well, whatever it is, Minion, it's gigantic."

"Alright, the tracking's been completed, and the source of it is being details as..." Farnsworth said as he and Bender looked at the screen concerned.

Bender turned to the camera and said, "Jupiter."

"That's my line!"

"Jupiter?" Megamind and Minion asked.

"Yeah. And... is it me, or is it getting bigger?" Bender asked, concerned for once.

Megamind pondered as to what it could be...

...as meanwhile, back in Toonfield, Gru opened his front door and looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he didn't find anyone outside, he looked at his right leg and pulls up the pant leg, revealing a house-arrest bracelet, and saw that its batteries had died out already. Gru grinned and looked left and right, then turned back to the front door and breathed heavily, preparing to head back outside. However, as he took his first step outside, Triple H popped out of the ground and punched Gru back into the house, where he fell onto the ground.

"No leaving the house for you!" Triple H exclaimed, closing the door as he left.

Seconds later, Gru got up, rubbed his face (where he had been punched) and groaned, "Oh, that's gonna be sore in the morning."

Suddenly, his phone rang, and he got it out of one of his jacket pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

On the other line was Wheelscreen, holding a sausage, egg and cheese McGriddles, who greeted menacingly, "Greetings, black-wearing pointy-nosed meatbag enemy of mine."

"Mom?"

"Oh, you may have evaded the brutal power of Canadia's law, meatbag, but you have not evaded me."

"Mom, have you been walking through the rosefields again?" Gru was oblivious as to it really was. "Is that why you sound like an internet voice impressionist?"

"It's Wheelscreen!"

"Who?"

"Wheelscreen! You were in a movie that earned more money and fame than Space Chimps 2! You cost my country's bankowners their businesses! You practically destroyed the entire kingdom!"

Gru paused, still confused. "Who?"

"Wheelscreen, your arch nemesis! WH Double-E LSCR Double-E N! Know what that spells?"

"Jafar?"

"**WHEELSCREEN!**" The wheel-legged television screamed in anger.

Gru thought for a moment, then realized who he was talking to. "Oh, you're the idiot who got me under house arrest. I had to be punched by Triple H a minute ago because of you!" Gru said.

"Well, it's the least you deserve, meatbag!"

"Where are you calling from, anyway?"

"A few of my soldiers and I are having breakfast at McDonald's, of course," Wheelscreen said, as he, Billy Bob and a few of Wheelscreen's troops were in fact at McDonald's for breakfast, "We also have a ship that's not quite as cozy as your home, but that'll suffice until I see you in your day in court."

"Yeah. And when's that?"

"Oh, last I looked, um..." Wheelscreen checked his papers. "...28 years and 13 months."

"You mean 29 years and a month?"

"That works, too."

"What? Why so long?"

"Apparently they thought the case wasn't very important."

"Or they thought YOU weren't very important. Did they even believe you had your own country? You're just a living TV with arms and a leg balanced on a small tire."

"Oh, so THAT'S how it is? Well, I will make you PAY for ruining my life. Consider this my vow:" Wheelscreen declared.

Suddenly, Gru heard a thud in the other room and started to walk towards the room slowly...

...as Wheelscreen continued, "I will not rest until your body is in ashes. Oh, there's no place high or low. I've marked every highway, byway, sideway and lowway you know. I will climb every mountain! BELCH EVERY TWINKIE! **FOLLOW EVERY RAINBOW!**"

"Hey, listen, can you legally do anything to me?" asked Gru.

"No."

With that, Gru hung up and walked into the room. Soon, he walked into the middle of the room, looking around for anything weird. When he found nothing, he started to leave, until he felt saliva drop onto his head. He slowly looked up and found somebody duct-taped onto his ceiling above him. It was a balding man with three hairs and a brown beard that looked like giant lips and was naked save for a pair of whites. His name was Homer Simpson.

"Homer Simpson?" Gru asked, suspiciously, "What are you doing duct-taped on my ceiling?"

"Help me, Gru," Homer said, acting very strangely, "Take me home."

"Homer... Homer, we ARE home. My home. Remove yourself from my ceiling and get out!"

Homer silently gasped, looked to his left, and said, "Then there's still time. Search for my body. Find... the Hole."

Gru, disturbed, faked a smile and said, "Okay, there is no way I am searching for your hole."

"The Hole. It's coming!"

Gru was even more disturbed by that comment. "Please say no more about the orgasm you are suddenly having."

Homer barfed up a cupful of spagetti rings and meatballs in tomato sauce, which landed on Gru's face, much to his disgust. "Remember. Remember." Homer then slowly fell unconscious.

After wiping the puked-up canned food off of his face, Gru looked back up and said, "I think you need a doctor."

Suddenly, Homer came loose from the ceiling and plummeted towards Gru, who screamed in fear, and landed on him. Gru was now unable to get up due to the yellow tub of lard that was now on him.

"Now I need a doctor!"

Meanwhile, a teacher named Denzel Crocker was making plans on how to capture Timmy Turner's fairies, and he was on the phone with Megamind. "Eh, I just don't know, Megamind. You want to take MY spaceship to go investigate some beeps in space?"

"It's not just beeps in space, Mr. Crocker!" Megamind told Crocker, pacing back and forth, "The government's trying to cover it up! I tried calling Nasa about this, but... they told me they thought I was crazy."

"What you tell them?"

"That I'm a blue, big-brained superhero who used to be a villain and now wants to rent a spaceship to investigate some beeps in space."

Crocker paused. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard... especially considering what I'm obsessed with."

"Oh, come on! You're the only nutcase in Toonfield I know who has a spaceship!" Megamind suddenly paused for a second. "Where'd you get that thing, anyway?"

"Oh, I've explained it on my Facebook." Crocker then paused. "You DO follow my Facebook, right, Megamind?"

Megamind paused again. "Uuuuummmmm... yes."

"Then tell me, Megamind: Who's my least favorite student?"

"Uh... Sanjay?"

"It's the pink-hatted buck-toothed kid Timmy Turner! What's the song I wrote for when I take over the world?"

"Uumm, 'I am the Master of Can and Drapes?'"

"What am I obsessed with, Megamind?"

Megamind paused once again.

"Spoons?"

"Goodbye, Megamind." Crocker hung up and walked away from his blueprints, stopping at a TV where a news report was going on.

TV REPORTER: "And in other news, a fireworks factory had been obliterated last night. Survivors say it was caused by a strange woman in a trench coat and hat who had no shape or form."

"Heh. Glad that doesn't affect me any." However, he heard a doorbell rang. "Coming!" He went over to the door, scoffed, "Spoons," and asked, "Hello?"

"Special delivery," a voice said at the door.

Crocker paused. "I didn't order anything."

"Ladygram."

"Ooh, a ladygram!" Crocker immediately opened the door and found the strange woman mentioned from before, which also happened to be the woman from the beginning of the last chapter.

"Denzel Crocker."

"Yes, I'm..." Crocker then paused in fear then ran back inside saying, "...gonna go get him." But before he could close the door, the stranger stopped the door from closing.

Back at Gru's house, Homer was being examined by Dr. Nick Riviera and two nurses. Next to Gru were four friends of his:

Hank Hill, who spotted glasses and had brown hair, a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

Dale Gribble, sporting sunglasses, as well as brown/orange hair, an orange hat, a brown/dark-red shirt and blue jeans.

Bill Dauterive, a balding man with a white shirt and blue jeans on.

And Jeff Boomhauer, a man with blonde hair, a grey shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah, the doctors are looking at him now. We don't know what's wrong with him," Hank said on his phone. He was calling Homer's wife, Marge Simpson, about what was happening at Gru's house. "Yes, I understand, Mrs. Simpson, you and the kids'll be at the hospital as soon as possible. Okay, thanks. Bye." Hank then hung up.

"I should thank you for coming over to my house and calling the doctor over," Gru told Hank.

"Well, it's the least the boys and I could do, especially considering that the hospital won't accept any of your calls after someone kept using your phone service to prank call them constantly."

Suddenly, another phone rang. It was Boomhauer's. Boomhauer answered it and said, "Hello."

On the line was Crocker, who screamed, "Boomhauer! Help!"

"Denzel?"

"Help! This crazy woman's gonna kill me!"

"Now now, Denzel. The doctor's gonna talk now. Talk to you later."

"**BOOMHAUER, NOOO-**" Crocker screamed until Boomhauer hung up. Dr. Riviera and the nurses stood up and faced the others.

"Okie-dokie," Dr. Riviera said, "From all outward appearences, Mr. Simpson seems to be completely normal."

"Yes, 'normal'," said one of the nurses.

The other nurse said, "Except for the zit in his mouth."

"Zit?" Bill, Dale and Gru asked, confused.

"Yes."

"But we all know about that," Nurse #1 said.

"We did?" asked Gru.

"Of course," Dr. Riviera answered, then continued, "But the problem seems to be inside of his head."

"Where in his head?"

Nurse #2 told him, "His brain."

"Not his mouth zit," added Nurse #1.

Hank asked, "Mouth zit?"

"No, but thanks for offering."

Dr. Riviera continued, "We will have to examine that part of his head."

"Y'mean his brain?" said Bill.

"No, his mouth zit," answered Nurse #1.

Nurse #2 told Nurse #1, "We should examine his brain, too."

"Yeah."

"I think we'll find that Mr. Simpson is suffering from a disease known as VUN," said Dr. Riviera.

"VUN?" Gru and the others asked.

"Very Unrelated Nexophease."

Nurse #2 said, "It's a technical term that, when abbreviated, has the same number letters as zit."

"Zit?" asked Boomhauer.

"No thanks."

Dr. Riviera then concluded, as the nurses picked up Homer, "Don't worry, everybody. We'll take good care of your friend here."

"Especially his head."

Dale said, "Y'mean nuts."

Nurse #2 then whacked Dale in the groin, causing Dale to drop down in pain as the three hospital employees walked to the ambulance with Homer in the nurses' arms.

Gru then turned to Dale and said, "Why did you just say that?"

Meanwhile, at Wheelscreen's spaceship, one of the troops, a cupcake scorpion named Sprinkes, told Wheelscreen, "Sir, incoming call from... you know who."

Wheelscreen looked around and said, "Send it to my office," as he headed over to his office.

At his office, Wheelscreen stood in front of a giant television screen, where when it turned on, a chick appeared on it. The chick was named Carlos, who you may or may not remember from the movie "Hop."

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Wheelscreen asked.

Carlos answered, "There is a great disturbance in the Hole."

Wheelscreen was creeped out by what he said and asked, "Have you ever heard of Preparation H?"

"Not that hole, you idiot!" Carlos then pointed up. "It."

"OOOOOOHHH." Wheelscreen now knew what Carlos was talking about.

"I sense a great disturbance in the one named Homer Simpson. The Hole's reach is strong in him. He must not be allowed to return."

"But... Simpson's just a slob."

"In our line of work, even slobs are a dangerous thing."

"But, if he could be turned..."

"...then he would be a valuable ally," Carlos grinned menacingly.

"Yes. And with Gru under house arrest, there'll be no one to stop us."

"Then so be it. Everything must go according to plan. The Hole must remain anonymous. Soon there will be a new order. Without a cartoon celebrity to stop us, entertainment will be ours, and then we shall have... peace."

Wheelscreen proudly exclaimed, "Soon the cartoons will be crushed and Homer Simpson will be one of us!"

"Wait, that's totally my line."

"What?" Wheelscreen immediately got confused.

"We're doing Jedi now, right? You totally stepped over my line."

"D'oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were doing Sith."

"No, we're doing both! You're doing Vader. I'm doing the Emperor. Sort of a... catch-on, catch-off thing going on."

"Oh, yeah, I get it now. We should probably start over now, shouldn't we?"

"No, I think-" Carlos sighed in annoyance, placing his wing on his face, rubbing it, "Never mind. That ship has sailed. Forget about it. Find Homer Simpson."

"It will be difficult. I'm not exactly sure where he is-" Wheelscreen started, then heard a phone ring on his remote. He then said, "Hold on, I got another call waiting."

"Don't you dare put me on hold, you rolling box of entertai-" Carlos started, until Wheelscreen changed the channel and found Perkins on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I'm Mr. Perkins, the local Evil Bank Manager in Toonfield," said Perkins, "And I hear you're having problems with something called... cartoon celebrities."

"Yes, so?" Wheelscreen asked, concerned.

"I think we can come to an agreement that has... BOTH our interests in mind," Perkins smiled menacingly.

At Crocker's, the teacher has been hot-glued to the wall of a closet, as the stranger told him, holding a photo of Timmy and his fairies, "Don't worry, you pathetic excuse of a fairy-hunter. Once the power of these creatures is combined with the Staff of Nightmares... all of your petty dreams of sweetness AND your life of pleasure will come to an end. No one will even know what's coming to them." The stranger then left, closing the closet door, as Crocker sighed in annoyance.

"This always happens when I get a ladygram," said Crocker.

* * *

(crickets still chirping at KT's)


End file.
